Return Of Lyoko
by live.laugh.love31921
Summary: Nicolette is the new girl at Kadic. While trying to prove herself to her new friends, she ends up turning the supercomputer back on. With the help of her friends, she tries and defeats XANA and at the same time, follows her destiny... First Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So if you're going to submit an OC for this story, here's a better summary.

Nicolette is the new girl at Kadic. In order to prove herself to her new friends, she must pass a test. Go into the abandoned factory and bring back some proof of her being there. She stumbles across the supercomputer and unintentionally turns it on. Now with the help of her friends, she must fight to neutralize XANA and face her destiny.

I need a few OC's to be her friends and I need some help. Here is the information. And add anything about the OC that I may have missed.

…

Outside of Lyoko-

First and Last Name:

Description of Avatar:

Personality:

Grade:

Dorm, Yes or No:

Clothes-

Regular:

Gym:

Night:

Party:

Are they looking for Romance?

…

In Lyoko-

Description of Avatar:

Weapon:

Power:

Vehicle:

…

Thank you so much to whoever submits an OC! The results of who I pick should be on by at least Friday or Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you to everyone who submitted an OC. Here are the ones that I chose:

Kara Valentine submitted by greenrain662

Shayla O'Hara submitted by Invader Tyleana

Greg May submitted by Okami-G

Gianna Ofiara submitted by Prosper Jade

Felix Grayling submitted by Vanus Vulpes

Jace Turner submitted by AlwaysRokushi

Astrid Tolko submitted by iShip Advance

Kami Longston submitted by SilentStorm1999

I need you to get back to me. You can pick who you want to share a dorm with if you dorm or if you want to be alone.

One of my friends was kind enough to create extra OC's. Those OC's names are:

Christopher Johnston

Alex Giordano

Lucas Brooks

Owen Miller

Nicholas Bowles

Thank you once again to everyone who submitted an OC.


	3. Welcome To Kadic

**Hello everyone! This is the first official chapter of the story! Thank you again to everyone who submitted an OC and I hope that I portrayed them well! **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Code Lyoko or any of the OC's that aren't Nicky!**

**"Claimer: I Do Own Nicky!**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye honey! Have fun!"<p>

"Wait! Mom, I don't want to be here!"

A girl around the age of thirteen stood at the front gates of Kadic Academy. She was very pretty. Her sparkling green eyes followed the path that the black sedan was taking. She had waist length naturally wavy caramel colored hair with side bangs that slightly obscured her right eye. She wore a tight long sleeved pink shirt and tight black skinny jeans. On her feet wore yellow converse and a yellow bandana was tied in her hair. It created a somewhat bow on the side of her head and her side bangs still freely swung in her face. She sighed as she turned around to face the gates, suitcases in hand.

"So this is Kadic Academy, huh?" She asked herself.

She carefully pushed on the big black gates and they slowly creaked open. She hesitantly walked through, pushing them closed behind her.

"Hello, you must be Nicolette." A voice startled her from behind.

A man sporting a beige suit with a bushy black beard and circular glasses was standing before her, a paper in his hand. Next to him was a girl around her age with hazel eyes and platinum blonde hair that was long, straight, and layered at the ends. She was skinny and seemed very nervous and looked like she didn't want to be there. She was wearing a short sleeved purple shirt with a star in the middle. She also had flared jeans and flip-flops.

"I'm Principal Dunbar and this is Astrid Tolko. She is going to be your guide around the school." The man said.

"Ok. Oh, and I prefer Nicky if it's not too much trouble." Nicolette replied.

"Of course. Nicky. Uh, here is your schedule and dorm key. I hope you'll enjoy the year at Kadic." Mr. Dunbar said as he handed Astrid the paper and key and walked away.

This left the girls in an awkward silence. Nicolette finally decided to break it.

"Um, hi. I'm Nicky. It's nice to meet you." Nicky extended her hand towards the girl.

"H-H-Hi." The girl responded in what sounded to be almost a whisper.

Nicky's hand remained in the air, waiting for Astrid to grab it in a friendly shake, but it was left untouched. Nicky lowered her hand grabbed her bags.

"Um, maybe you can show me my dorm?" Nicky suggested.

"Uh, o-okay." Astrid replied.

She walked ahead of Nicky, showing her the way.

"Uh, um, t-this is the cafeteria. Right now of course, it's lunch time." Astrid pointed towards a separate building where two boys were just walking out. They had mischievous grins on their faces and they were whispering to each other.

One of the boys had messy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a wonderful smile, or at least Nicky thought that, and he was shaking with silent laughter. He was wearing a light blue short-sleeved t-shirt and baggy gray jeans. On his feet were red high-tops.

The other boy had a tangled mess of brown locks and light brown eyes. He too was shaking with laughter, his nose slightly crinkled. He wore a red short-sleeved t-shirt with a black guitar and baggy black jeans. On his feet were black sneakers.

"Who are they?" Nicky asked.

"T-T-They are N-Nick Bowles and uh, Owen M-Miller." Astrid stuttered nervously.

"Hmm." Nicky mused to herself.

Suddenly, from within the cafeteria, there was an explosion and students fled through the doors, screaming. Meanwhile, Owen and Nick were hiding around the corner of the building, laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.

"AAHH!" A girl with black hair came screaming out through the doors, covered in a slimy yellow substance.

"Is that cheese?" Nicky questioned.

"You bet it is. A whole ten gallons of it, exploding onto the entire student body. Well most of it anyway." A prideful voice said from behind the girls.

They turned around to find that Owen and Nick were right behind them. Astrid became even more nervous than she already was while Nicky smirked.

"Pretty impressive. But I could do better. Try a stink bomb that was so big, it filled the entire school and everyone had to evacuate." Nicky said.

The boys' mouths dropped open. It seemed as though they would drop to the ground onto their knees to worship the brunette girl right on the spot.

"That's what got me landed in this stupid Academy in the first place." Nicky bitterly added. "Names Nicolette but I prefer Nicky."

"Owen Miller." Owen, the brown haired by, nodded towards her.

"Nicholas Bowles but I prefer Nick." Nick, the blonde haired boy, smiled.

"Well, Astrid and I had better get going. We still have to get me to my dorm. See ya around." Nicky said as she and Astrid walked away.

"D-Did you really s-set off a stink b-bomb?" Astrid softly asked.

"Yeah. I just couldn't take- I mean uh, it was a, uh, a bet." Nicky looked away.

After a few minutes of walking, the girls reached a dorm. As Astrid began searching for the key which she had put in her pocket, Nicky quietly waited. She could hear arguing coming from a dorm next to hers.

"Greg and I _both _agreed that we wanted red!" A boy's voice screeched.

"Well if you were listening, I told you that they were out of red and that pink and purple match better!" A girl's voice with an Australian accent said.

"So then we wait until they get red!" A different boy's voice sounded.

"But the party is in two days and the red doesn't come in until next week!"

The door suddenly burst open and a girl that looked older than Nicky walked out. She was very pretty. She had straight brown that went about an inch or two past her shoulders and side swept bangs. Her eyes were a pretty shade of purple. She was wearing an unzipped girl's purple jock jacket with white sleeves and a black t-shirt. She also had denim short-shorts and black All Star sneakers.

"Kara wait!" A boy's voice shouted after her.

Next two boys came out of the room. One of the boys had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Rectangular glasses stood on the edge of his nose. He wore a short-sleeved gray shirt with black jeans. On his feet were gray sneakers.

The other boy had slightly spiky light brown hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was olive-toned and he wore square glasses on his face. He wore a red V-neck t-shirt with light blue jeans. On his feet were black tennis shoes with orange laces.

Nicky and Astrid watched as the two boys quickly ran after the girl.

"Who were they?" Nicky asked.

Nicky's question remained unanswered as Astrid was still looking for the key. Finally, she pulled it out a few seconds later.

Astrid then turned back towards the dorm room and inserted the key in the lock. She turned it to the right and there was a clicking sound, indicating that the door had unlocked. Nicky flung the door opened and carefully brought her bags inside.

The room was gray and dull with no color except for one of the beds a few of the other stuff. On the left side of the room there was a white dresser. The bed was adorned with light blue and white sheets. There were pictures on the wall. They looked as though someone had drawn them. There was also a picture of a woman with a beautiful smile. She and a young girl were smiling marvelously at the camera. The left side of the room was also painted assorted colors such as blue and a light greenish color. The right side of the room still needed work, Nicky thought.

"You must be my new roommate."

Nicky turned to face a girl with startling cobalt blue eyes. Her hair was dirty blonde and was put into a loose braid, her side bangs partially covering one of her eyes. She had several piercings in each ear and a nose ring. She wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt that slightly showed her midriff under a loose white shawl. She had a dark blue arm warmer on her left arm and blue jeans. On her feet were gray converse.

"I'm Gianna Ofiara but you can call me Gem." The girl stuck her hand out, waiting for Nicky to shake it.

Nicky smiled and obliged.

"My name is Nicolette Capamenes. I know it's a weird last name, but that's because its Greek. And you can call me Nicky."

"Nicky. I like that name." Gem smiled.

Nicky turned back towards the door where Astrid was still standing.

"Thank you so much for the tour Astrid. I'll see you around." Nicky smiled as she grabbed the key and paper from Astrid and closed the door.

"So who lives in the dorms next to us?" Nicky asked.

"On the right is Kara Valentine's dorm. She rooms alone and is in ninth grade. On the left is Shayla O'Hara's dorm. She's in our grade and also dorms alone. She likes to be called Shay. I usually walk to classes and eat lunch with them her even though Kara isn't in our classes. Then across from our dorm is Astrid and Jace Turner. Astrid is really shy. We try and talk to her but she's not very social. Then next to them is Kami Longston who also rooms alone. Jace is in ninth with Kara but Astrid and Kami are in our grade. I walk to class and eat with them too." Gem explained.

"I saw Kara. She and these other two boys were arguing about some party in two days?" Nicky said.

"Those boys were probably Felix Grayling and Greg May. Kara is on the dance committee with them. I heard them arguing too. Something about colors. Felix and Greg are also our friends." Gem sighed.

Nicky smiled and began the task of unpacking. Gem lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Let me see your schedule." Gem said, breaking the silence.

She extended her hand out for it and Nicky placed it in her grasp. Gem's eyes danced across the paper and after each line, her smile grew wider. Finally, she gave Nicky the paper back and smiled at her.

"Looks like we're in all the same classes. Now you won't get lost." Gem said.

"Cool!" Nicky exclaimed as she jumped up, smiling.

Her smile faded as a loud grumbling sound filled the room. Nicky sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Can we get some dinner? I'm starved!" Nicky said.

Gem just laughed and nodded in return. The two girls exited the room and closed the door behind them.

"Let me just get the others." Gem said.

She walked to the door on the left, the one that belonged to Shayla. She knocked and waited, a bit impatiently. In a few seconds, the door flew open and Shayla stood there.

She too was also pretty. Shayla had curly red hair that went to her mid-back and bright green eyes. Freckles were speckled around her nose and she had fair toned skin. She wore tight black jeans and a yellow t-shirt with an emerald green shamrock on it. White feather earrings hung on her ear lobes and a silver watch clung loosely on her wrist. Finally, on her feet she wore purple and black high tops.

"Hey Shay! This is Nicky, my new roommate. We're heading down for dinner. Wanna come?" Gem asked.

"Sure, I'm starved!" Shay replied as she walked outside and closed the door.

"It's nice to meet you." Nicky smiled.

Shay smiled back and nodded. They walked across the hallway to Astrid's dorm. Gem knocked again and a girl that was not Astrid answered the door.

This girl must have been Jace. Jace had long chestnut corkscrew curls with long bangs and tapered layers. She had an ivory skin tone and a few freckles. She wore blue jeans with a pink striped one shoulder shirt. On her feet were converse and dangling around her neck was a locket.

"Hey Jace. Do you and Astrid wanna come and get dinner?" Gem asked.

The girl nodded and called for Astrid who walked to the door.

"Now we just have to get Kami!" Shay exclaimed.

This time, Shay knocked on the door. A girl answered. She had a pretty face and smiled at them. She had straight red hair that went to the middle of her back and gray eyes. She wore a black Old Navy zip-up jacket over a light blue tank top with a black undershirt. She also wore blue jeans and on her feet she wore bright orange converse high tops.

"Hey Kami! Ready for dinner?" Shay asked.

Kami nodded and closed the door of her dorm. Then the group walked to the cafeteria. They got their dinner and sat at a large table by the doors.

"So Jace, Kami, this is Nicolette. She likes to be called Nicky." Gem introduced.

"Hi!" The girls greeted in unison.

"Hey guys! Felix, Greg, and I finally resolved this matter with the colors. We decided to let you guys pick!" A voice came from behind them.

They turned and saw Kara, Greg, and Felix walking towards them, trays in their hands.

"Hey guys! We want to introduce you to my new roommate." Gem smiled.

"Hi. I'm Nicolette. I like to be called Nicky though." Nicky said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm sure Gem has already told you so much about me!" Kara exclaimed as she sat down next to the girl.

"Yeah, she has actually! It's so cool that you're part of the dance committee! I wish I could be too, but I came late in the year." Nicky said.

And just like that, the girls were in a heated conversation. Felix and Greg sat down and explained how they had resolved the color problem and how they had decided that everyone should pick. Before they could start however, a group of boys walked over to the table. Nicky only recognized two of them. They were Nick and Owen. But there were three more boys with them.

The first boy looked older than Nicky, around Kara's age. He had brown hair and honey colored eyes. He was wearing a green short-sleeved t-shirt with baggy black jeans. On his feet were dark orange high tops.

The second boy was younger. He had stylish dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a striped gray and black short-sleeved shirt with gray shorts. On his feet were black sneakers.

The last boy looked about the same age as the second one. He had golden blonde hair with long bangs and bright amber eyes. He was wearing a green zip-up sweatshirt with baggy black shorts. On his feet were green high tops.

They sat down at the table while Nicky watched curiously.

"Oh, hey Nicky!" Nick exclaimed.

"Hey! You didn't set another cheese bomb up in the cafeteria did you?" Nicky suspiciously asked.

"No! Why would we do that if we were in here?" Owen said.

Everyone just laughed in response.

"So Nicky," Shay said, "Since you know Owen and Nick, they should introduce you to the other guys."

"Ok. This one is Lucas Brooks. He goes by Luke though and he's in ninth grade." Owen gestured towards the first boy.

"This one is Alexander Giordano. He goes by Alex and he's in our grade." Nick gestured towards the dirty blonde haired boy.

"And this is Christopher Johnston. He likes to be called Chris and is also in eight like us." Owen finished, pointing to the boy in the sweatshirt.

"Nice to meet you." Nicky smiled.

They nodded in return.

"Nicky is my new roommate." Gem said.

"Does she have any of our classes?" Shay asked.

"All of them except of course with Luke, Kara, and Jace." Gem replied.

"That's so cool!" Kami exclaimed.

The group conversed for a while more and finished eating. It wasn't until everyone had thrown away their garbage did Nicky notice the smirks on Nick, Owen, Alex, and Chris's faces.

"Hey guys," Chris called, gathering everyone's attention, "I think it's time for the initiation."

"What initiation?" Gem asked.

"You know, the one where a new member of the group has to be initiated." Nick replied.

"What are you talking about? We don't have initiations-oh! You mean that one!" Greg exclaimed.

Soon, everyone around the table was beginning to understand the initiation that the boys had talked about.

"What's the initiation?" Nicky nervously asked.

"It's when you have to prove yourself by taking on a challenge. If you fulfill the task, then you are officially part of our group." Jace said.

"Uh, o-ok. I'll do it." Nicky gulped.

"So, where should we hold the initiation?" Felix asked.

"I know!" Kara cried. Everyone turned to look at her expectantly.

"The old abandoned factory."

* * *

><p><em>So, that was the chapter! I'm sorry if it seemed rushed! I really hope you liked it! Please review but no flames please! Until next chapter!<em>

_~CrAzYkK98~_


End file.
